Sirius' Three Muskateers
by Lilian Moony Black
Summary: Sirius has three kids. Dermot, the eldest kid at 13 is the best big brother in the world; at least according to Lilian and Caitlin, 'The Black Twins'. Join the twins as they start their first year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Marauders are all still alive, Peter never 'went bad'. Set in Golden Trio era but just in 2012. Same story under "Caitlin Prongs Black".
1. The Letters

Chapter 1

THE LETTERS

Lil and I woke at the same time. Not an uncommon occurrence, being twins like we are. Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey! You two get up. Breakfast is ready!" I heaved myself into a sitting position and looked at Lil beside me. Her hair was a red mess, although, so was mine. "Morning Cait!" she yawned, stretching.

"Morning," I replied.

"Oi! You two come on!" We both sighed and got up. I reached for my clothes but was very surprised when they floated over to me. "Woah! Cool!" I exclaimed as Lil lifted her right hand. "Let me try!" she squealed and started giggling when she lifted my shirt out of my grasp and made it float. We both and laughed and laughed while we levitated random objects. Then a mock angry face appeared at our bedroom door. "Jeez you two… Hey! Girls you're doing wandless magic. Yes! My daughters are witches! In your face, Remus! Hahaha!" Dad has lost it. He came in the room and helped us get dressed before bringing us downstairs for breakfast. We drank our coffee and ate pancakes when Hodge, our white owl, flew in the door and dropped a letter onto my lap and one onto Lil's.

"Ooh, what could this be?" Lil asked. Dad gave us his trademark smile. The smile the Black family was known for. Everyone knows it was our dad, Sirius, who created it though. "Open it." He urged us and we tore at our letters.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress

"Oh. My. Merlin!" we squealed. We screamed and hugged our dad and each other. Then Dad interrupted. "Um, aren't you going to read the rest?" Uncovering the other pages, we ran and started reading.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM  
**

First-year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

****All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT  
**

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

We carefully placed our letters down and then we entered another load of laughing and frantic squealing. "Well, to Diagon Alley then." Dad said, a bit confused as to how to control us. Approaching our Floo Powder Fireplace and we stepped inside and said, "Diagon Alley!"


	2. The Wands

_So this is a fic me and my friend Caitlin have been meaning to write for months now. We finally got to it while having a sleepover at 1o'clock in the morning. :D My name's Lilian and so, obviously, our OCs are based on us. We have absolutely no clue what's really going to happen so, please bear with us. We'll try to update often, reviews (flame or not) will spur us on, either from encouragement or from trying to prove people wrong. So yeah! But please, if you flame tell us how to improve, if you think we cannot; kindly bugger off. Thank you._

_This is T just to be safe; we'll warn you about anything major. There might be sexual innuendos/jokes or the making wrong of things._

_We have other accounts, but none of those have posted stories. We might consider drabbles or one-shots but probably not very soon. We'll try to update once a week once we have holidays, which is in about 4-5 weeks._

_Anyway! Caitlin wrote the last one (and if you haven't noticed it's in her point of view) as well as this one. I'm going to try doing one where we arrive at Hogwarts' etcetera._

_DISCLAIMER: Nothing but the tweaks of the story and OCs are ours. :D The rest goes to J.K Rowling._

_**TO THE STORY…**_

Chapter 2

THE WANDS

Lily and I skipped frantically down Diagon Alley holding hands, passing shops with weird and wonderful things. We finished buying all our books and uniform all that was left was our wands and our pets. We stopped to look at the pretty owls and fluffy cats. Dad finally caught up and asked, panting, "So have you decided what type of animal you want to get yet?"

"Not a toad," we replied in synchronisation.

"Oooh, look! That kitten is so cute!" I squealed.

"But the owls are gorgeous," Lil replied, regretfully. I sighed with longing and she had a look of crushed hope on her face as she knew what I was about to reply, "Lil, we can only have one though" I said sadly and she sighed in defeat. We had already agreed to either get a cat or an owl and to get the same. It's a twin thing, we had explained to our dad when he asked as we came to our decision after flooing to Diagon Alley. "Why don't you just get both?" Daddy asked with a smirk in place and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Dad, we can have _either _not…" I started.

Lil continued, "_and…"_

We both finished ticking the pets we were allowed to have on our fingers, "A cat **or**an owl **or **a toad."

"Yes, I know that." Daddy said mischievously, "but why do they," he continued, referring to our future professors, "have to find out?" he finished and winked at us.

We whispered more to ourselves than each other; I only registered Lil saying the exact same thing on a subconscious level. "We are _soo_ gonna get busted for this…"

"OH WELL!" we both shouted and ran into the shop, startling the few people we left in our wake...

We started looking around and picked our favourite owl and cat. I saw a beautiful yellowish cat, and a brown owl. My lovely feline, her new name Butter because of her fur, had fluffy, long hair. Sketch, my owl, got his name because of his different patches of feathers looking like he was coloured in. He was quite small, about 30cm in height. Lilian had a black owl, quite large; I would estimate about 60cm. She was called Midnight for obvious reasons. Her grey, almost silver, cat had sleek fur and big yellow eyes. She asked dad what word came to mind when she said moon, adding as an afterthought, for a name.

"Moony," he murmured appearing thoughtful.

"Cool." Lil and I replied.

"Thanks dad!" We said as we put down our things and glomped him.

Moony, Moony, that name sounded familiar… I was broken from my train of thought by our dad "Time to get your wands!" He exclaimed and practically dragged us to the front of an old, plain building with simple rusty, silver writing reading 'Olivander's' on a black plaque. We put all our stuff down and dad levitated it in front him. Lil and I walked in hands gripping each other tightly as we entered the shop, our levitated things and dad following right behind. Dad went and sat down in a single chair in the corner and placed our stuff next to him. H waved us forward and as we approached the counter we looked around the shop. "Hello?" We asked. Ah, twin synchronisation, gotta love it.

An old man standing on a ladder, glided towards us. "Aah, the Blacks. How are you, Sirius? It's been a while." His unnaturally smooth voice didn't match his old appearance. "Very well, thank you." Dad responded and smiled up at the man, "The kids sure liven up the place."

"Da-ad! We are not kids…" Lil said matter-of-factly.

"We're pre-teens!" I continued in a less serious voice.

"Oh, yes you are! You're my little angels." Dad told us sweetly. Lil and I grinned at each other.

"Excuse me, Mister…" I began and trailed of realising I didn't know his name.

"Olivander, sweetheart. Mister Olivander." He smiled. Wow, he must be old. Dad said Olivander's has been going since B.C. Then I mentally face palmed myself, duh, that was probably one of his ancestors. "Mister Olivander," I began again, "could we please buy some wands. We're both starting school in September." I said excitedly.

"Of course, my dear" He flew back on his ladder and went through the boxes. He did this for a while, gliding around the room. We watched him intently as he drew out a black box. He held the wand out to me and I waved it like I had been shown by Dad. Suddenly all the lights went out. "Ah, well, perhaps something different." He went up and down isles and scanned shelves until he stopped on another box and wriggled it with a smirk on his face. "I wonder." He said to no one in particular. I took the new wand and a wave of pure power rushed through me and there was a distinct glow emanating from me. Dad started chucking, staring at the wand then back to me. No one really noticed when Mr. Olivander went back to the shelves and pulled out a wand like mine and held it to Lil. She took it and she got a reaction similar to mine. Of course we would have the same wands, ah the similarities of twins. They are very welcomed. We studied our wands; they had thick handles and fit perfectly in our hands, almost as if they were made for us. "I'm not surprised you two got the wands that are exactly like your fathers. Those wands are family. They came from the same yew tree, the same unicorn and the same maker." Olivander told us. Lil was tossing her wand up and down like she was testing the weight of it. I turned to Mr. Olivander. "Thanks so much!" We said happily. I couldn't wait to test it out at school, or maybe before… Then we began our trip back to the fireplaces to return home.


	3. The Documents

**Lilian Padfoot Black, signing In.**

**I'm not going to even bother with excuses. I'll bore you later with my end-of-chapter-Author-Note. One thing, though- in this fic The Death Eaters exists as well as Voldemort. However Voldemort is nothing but their leader and he isn't resurrected nor did he kill Lily and James. They are just a group of trouble makers that conspire against the ministry of Magic and they hate Muggles. Muggleborns are better because they have been 'reformed' and half-bloods are considered equal to purebloods. 'Blood traitors' are 'lovers' of Muggles and although not despised are looked down upon. Oh, and they hate Squibs too.**

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything…except the OCs. Which I have shared-custody with Caitlin Prongs Black.**

_CPBLPB_

_The Death Eaters were coming for us. We had to run. We had already run as far as we could. Squibs could not Apparate. We were refused help because our family name._

_Black._

_It still haunted us. Our name stated us as Blacks but his family denied our existence. The name will always haunt us. Always._

_To protect our twins were all we could hope for. All that kept us hopeful. They were the reason, the only reason, which we still lived._

_Sirius was their godfather. We insisted upon it. He accepted, the only Black left without a rotted heart. Regulas strived to please his parents, he was too dependent on their approval to act on what he knew to be right. The opposite of Lucius' teachings._

_Sirius came to get the twins. He wanted to take us with but we knew we could not survive our wounds. A mercy was done unto us. We died before they arrived._

I fell in love 15 years ago. Her name was Cadee, Cadee McAteer. She was a muggle girl.

We were both 19, and I had just graduated from Hogwarts and was starting training as an Auror. One Saturday I went for a stroll into Muggle-London and bumped into her. It was love-at-first-sight; we were married and shortly after Dermot Black was born. He was named after one of her uncles who still lived in Ireland. She had moved to London and became a successful columnist for _Metro_.

She was killed in an "accident" according to the muggle world. I knew, however, Bellatrix Lestrange my _oh-so dearest _cousin of mine had killed her. The Ministry found out two years later and locked up her and her husband into Azkaban. He had apparently kidnapped her.

That was the year I moved away to a mansion I had built with my inheritance money. The same year _The Death Eaters _were 'born'. They killed muggles and Squibs and terrorised muggle-borns and people associated with muggles.

After the wedding I had been cut off from the family and did not earn enough being an junior-Auror to buy a place and feed Dermot. Luckily, my uncle was quite fond of me and gave me enough until I would be able to support myself and Dermot. About a year later my cousin and his wife came back from a trip in Africa and Australia. My cousin was a Squib and his wife a muggle. They did not know of the dangers; Death Eaters. Even worse was the fact that they were expecting twins in a month.

Sooner rather than later they had been found out and threatened by one. The Death Eaters were upon them and in that time I was sent away to Germany. It was my first mission and it was to last 5 days. When I returned home, they had left a note.

_Dear Sirius,_

_We are sorry to say that The Death Eaters have found us out. We left Dermot with Uncle. He is safe. I have gone into labour! We plead that you will take them in. All of our money goes to you. Please take care of them! We hope to see you again._

_Chris sends his love,_

_Sam._

Shortly after an owl flew in. Another note.

Cousin.

They are twins, girls. Please, we have named them Lilian and Caitlin, register them for us. We are in the Secret Hideout. It will not take them long to find us. Please, hurry!

You must take the twins. We will not be alive long, a curse got us in the legs before we could Floo here. Samantha is OK. She says they didn't get her abdomen. Thank Merlin! Hurry!

Sam says to ask you to please give them middle names. I would like to add that those nicknames you and James call each other would be perfect.

See you soon,

Chris

PS: Sam says she likes those nicknames too. She says they are as quite as "pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows". I don't quite understand she says to look it up on tube something. I don't get muggles.

BIOLOGICAL PARENT- MALE

_please put N/A for all information that cannot be provided_

_please write in capital letters_

Full Name (Surname Name [Middle Name]): BLACK CHRISTOPHER EVERETT

D.O.B. (MM-DD-YYYY): 02-29-1968

Physical Description

_(Please use photo given by the B.W.P.R.D)_

Face Shape (tick only _one _box):

Round

Heart

Oval

Triangle

Square

Rectangular

Eye Colour: SEA GREEN

Hair Colour: WHITE BLONDE

Piercings: N/A

Tattoos (how many, detailed description, location): ONE, "PROPERTY OF SAMANTHA NORA WHITE" WRITTEN IN BOLD, AROUND RING FINGER

Significant Jewellery: N/A

Other

Buried or Cremated: BURIED

Possessions to be Buried with: N/A

Spouse (Surname Maiden Name Name Middle Name: BLACK WHITE SAMANTHA NORA

BIOLOGICAL PARENT- FEMALE

_please put N/A for all information that cannot be provided_

_please write in capital letters_

Full Name (Surname Maiden Name Name Middle Name): BLACK WHITE SAMANTHA NORA

D.O.B. (MM-DD-YYYY): 12-24-1970

Physical Description

_(Please use photo given by the R.B.W.P.D)_

Face Shape (tick only _one _box):

Round

Heart

Oval

Triangle

Square

Rectangular

Eye Colour: SEA GREEN

Hair Colour: DIRTY BLONDE

Piercings: N/A

Tattoos (how many, detailed description, location): ONE, "PROPERTY OF SAMANTHA NORA WHITE" WRITTEN IN BOLD, AROUND RING FINGER (mimicking a wedding ring)

Significant Jewellery: N/A

Other

Buried or Cremated: BURIED

Possessions to be Buried with: N/A

Spouse (Surname, Maiden Name, Name, [Middle Name]: BLACK, WHITE, SAMANTHA, [NORA]

About Child/ren

Please state how many children: 2

Difference in age of children (please be as exact as possible): 20 SECONDS

_**Eldest Child**_

Name (Surname Name Middle Name): BLACK CAITLIN PRONGS

Sex: FEMALE

D.O.B (hr:min[AM/PM] MM-DD-YYYY): 11:50AM 06-15-2001

Current Age: 2 WEEKS

Age when parent (#1) died: 2-5 HOURS

Age when parent (#2) died: 2-5 HOURS

Has the child been registered at a magical school? YES

Which School? HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Which years will he/she be attending this school? 2012-2019

Has the child been registered at a muggle school? YES

If so, where? WHITMORE PRIMARY SCHOOL, LONDON

Which years will he/she be attending this school? 2009-2011

_**Youngest Child**_

Name (Surname Name Middle Name): BLACK CAITLIN PRONGS

D.O.B (MM-DD-YYYY): 12:10AM 07-15-2001

Current Age: 2 WEEKS

Age when parent (#1) died: 2-5 HOURS

Age when parent (#2) died: 2-5 HOURS

Has the child been registered at a magical school? YES

Which School? HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Which years will he/she be attending this school? 2012-2019

Has the child been registered at a muggle school? YES

If so, where? WHITMORE PRIMARY SCHOOL, LONDON

Which years will he/she be attending this school? 2006-2011

**A/N- I like forms and filling in stuff which is why the above happened. So obviously this was before…well…the actual story line. I started writing about Hogwarts but I wanted to do stuff about our history and it just didn't fit in. So I decided to post a chapter on our history and then continue with the original story line in the next chapter. I might jump back again, I'm not so sure myself but we'll see. Love you all and extra cookies and chocolate to all of our reviewers and/or subscribers, see you next time!**

**This is Lilian Padfoot Black, signing out.**


	4. The Train Ride

**This is Lilian Padfoot Black; signing in.**

**Hey Guys! It was such a motivation for me when I got an email saying someone had alerted the story! I was so happy…still am. **

**So shout-out to; **_Aereal _**who is the first subscriber to this story, and also to** _mariah. _**; she subscribed too!**

**it's an amazing feeling when I got an email saying I had ****another ****subscriber! Thanks guys, you really did brighten my day. **

**So the subscribers did motivate me but I have to confess that isn't why I was so inspired to add another chapter so soon (at least for me). With School starting back up again I didn't think I'd get to writing much. Fortunately, I guess, we moved to Guildford and the trees and simple open-ness of the place really inspired me! I immediately wanted to take photos, paint and write simultaneously! Unfortunately I had to unpack boxes and wait for the computer cables and stuff before I could start properly writing again. **

**PS- I know I kinda seem like "The Favourite", my middle name being Padfoot. Originally I wanted to be Moony- I LOVE Moony. Nudge-nudge, wink-wink. But then we came across a problem. I had named my pet Moony and I didn't recognise the name. And Cait kinda thought it sounded familiar etc… Yeah well I figured it would be pretty weird if I couldn't remember my own middle name. Oh and we might go back to the past again but not too much…And another thing- I'm going to make it that we often went to different schools (muggle) in different countries and I know it seems a little too perfect but because we both live in Australia and Cait's been to Bali a few times plus I grew up in South Africa so through it all we'd want to make the Black Twins an imitation of us. Explaining how we got the phrase "G'day Mate" and stuff would be kinda hard. So I decided I would explain it by…well- you'll see :D**

**On to the story then!**

**PFMNPRPFMNPRPFMNPR**

As I looked inside the cabin at everyone's shocked expressions I was, quite truthfully, taken aback. The twin thing had never gotten _that_ kind of response! Harry, Ron, Fred and George all just smiled. We looked at them with what I guess was questioning glances because Harry stood up and explained. "You said G'day Mate, I guess it kind of threw them off a little, maybe you should switch to your English accents?"

"Aaah…" I exclaimed in realisation.

We cleared our throats and spoke in English accents. We'd been speaking 'Australian' and hadn't even noticed!

"Sorry 'bout that guys, you were introducing yourselves, I believe?" Caitlin spoke up.

"Hermione, pleased to meet you. What exactly did…Harry…right?" She cocked her head as if to ask if to ask us if she had mistaken the name. I quickly nodded and she continued.

"Right, yes- what exactly did Harry mean _switch_ to your English accents? Don't you just have one accent?" She asked seemingly quite baffled.

"Are you Muggle-Born?" I questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything. There is no difference in our blood you know. Just because my parents happen to be _muggle _doesn't…"

"It's not that, really! It just depends how long the story will take since we'd have to explain a few things if you're muggle-born." Clearly she'd already been introduced to a few Pure-Blooded Bastards.

"Oh, okay. Good." I could see tears waiting to spill although she tried to cover it up. "Yeah, I'm muggle born." She answered my question.

"Cool." Cait exclaimed. "We'd absolutely…"

"…_love_ to show you around and introduce you to all…" I continued

"…the amazing Wizarding…for a lack of better word: stuff!"

"Really! That would be amazing!" She exclaimed. I caught the look on Dermot's face. I didn't even notice him coming in. We hadn't even given the other occupants of the cabin so much as a 'how do you do' after we started talking to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione- we'd love to explain it to you but I believe we haven't been introduced yet." I said as I spun around to face a chubby-looking boy and a girl with white hair.

"Oh yes, my name is Luna Lovegood." The white haired girl introduced herself. "Your Lilian, right?"

"Yes, you're quite perceptive. Our dad often mistakes us for one another." I smiled at her.

"But not me, eh Lil?" Dermot threw his arm around my shoulders and looked quite smug.

"Except for just a few days ago." I giggled. I explained to Luna, "We, me and Cait, were in the Weasley's back yard helping Fred and George over there test products…" Caitlin picked up from here and I turned to the other boy. "Neville," He said and stuck out his hand. "Lilian." I said out of habit.

"So…pureblood, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, it's this kind of gift, you could say. Most people take it the wrong way like 'Mione did."

"Who's 'Mione," he asked carefully.

"Oh, right- whoops! I always do this." I mumbled to myself while I facepalmed myself.

"Do you mind if I call you 'Mione?" I quickly leaned over and looked at Hermione.

"No. Not at all, it's a far cry from Hermy" She said and then explained to me and Neville. "My friends always tease me and call me that."

"How horrid!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"My sentiments exactly," She said and smiled warmly at me. She shuffled over to sit across from me and Neville.

"You were saying…"Neville asked me.

"Oh yes! People often react quite badly just like 'Mione here did." I continued, motioning for 'Mione to switch spots with me. "Sorry, I just feel like I leave one of you out every time I turn my head." I quickly apologised. They simply nodded and I continued with my story.

"It is understandable what with the Death Eaters out and about and all this Pureblood nonsense going about." I explained and looked at 'Mione. Would she know about the Death Eaters?

"Do you know what Death Eaters are?" Neville asked kindly, beating me to the punch.

"Yeah, I heard a few things here and there." She seemed a bit unsure. "Well I got the gist of it at least." She said, "If Lil, may I call you that?" She asked

"Go ahead," I said with a smile.

"Cool." She responded but then got back on track. "If you'll explain in full later, that would be nice."

"Sure. Of course, I will." I reassured her and went back to my story.

We still had two hours to kill until we would be at Hogwarts. Everyone bought something and all of us had had our time explaining about all the different lollies and such. To be frank. We were bored out of our minds. Me, Caitlin and Hermione were especially bummed because our book were stashed with our luggage which had disappeared somewhere.

"Ooh! I know, let's play a game." Hermione stated.

"Okay." Everyone readily agreed.

"Well, I read in Hogwarts: A History about the Four Houses. Let's guess which First Years will be in each house we'll go in a circle and everyone can say what they think." She looked kind of nervous with all eyes on her.

"Wicked!" All the twins (including myself, of course) exclaimed.

"Right then, let's go!" Dermot said, "Why don't you go first. Which house do you want to be in then which house you think you'll be in and then we can proceed clockwise and you can say which house you think Lil will be in."

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Me, Cait and 'Mione said at the same time and grinned at each other.

"Go on then," I encouraged 'Mione.

"Okay! Okay, I'm going…." She laughed and continued, "I _want _to be in…."

"Wait, wait!.." Fred said,

"…We have some Vertasirum, We think it'll make it much more fun…"George continued

"And interesting…"

"Also very…"

"Ummm…"

"Ummmm…"

"Truthful?" Me and Cait supplied.

"Yup…"

"Pretty much…."

Then everyone burst out laughing. "What!?" I exclaimed realising Cait, Fred and George said the exact same thing. We twins looked at each other and then started laughing too. After we all calmed down Dermot replied, "I think it'll be safe as long as Fred and George didn't brew it."

"Hey!" The red-headed twins exclaimed.

"I think it's a great idea," Cait replied. I nodded in agreement.

After we explained to 'Mione about the Truth Serum and everyone agreed not to be offended, we each took a few drops and 'Mione began the game.

"I want to be in Gryfindor but I'll probably end up in Ravenclaw…" Mione started.

"I think that Lil will be in Ravenclaw, same goes for Cait. Neville; Huffelpuff and Luna Ravenclaw." She said not holding anything back.

"Well," I began, "I want to be in Slytherin, quite honestly, and I think I'll end up in Ravenclaw. Cait will probably end up in Ravenclaw with Mione, Neville in Huffelpuff and Luna in Gryfindor." I said smiling.

Cait smiled and started "I can't decide between Gryfindor or Ravenclaw. I'll just tell the Sorting Hat that and hope for the best. Lil and 'Mione are going to end up in Ravenclaw." She trailed off. "Luna will be in Ravenclaw and Neville in Gryfindor." She completed her turn.

"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw…my mum was in Ravenclaw…my dad was in Huffelpuff though. I don't really know which house I want to be in but I think Neville will be in Huffelpuff if I'm in Huffelpuff but in Gryfindor if I'm sorted to Ravenclaw. Lilian and Caitlin will probably land in Ravenclaw if I'm in Ravenclaw and Gryfindor if I'm in Huffelpuff; Hermione is indefinitely a Gryfindor." Luna said in one breath, looking intently at her upside-down Quibbler. We all looked at one another and shrugged.

"I'd like to be in Gryfindor," Neville said, "but I wouldn't mind being in Huffelpuff either. Lilian and Caitlin will probably end up in Ravenclaw with Luna and Hermione." Short and sweet just like him, I thought. Neville was a bit short and chubby and he was a sweet person.

"Everyone will be in Gryffindor!" Dermot exclaimed! "Luna; you're bold enough, Mione, and my two little twins over here are fiery enough and Neville, mate- the Hat takes you in consideration. If your brave, or bold, or blunt enough and you want to be in Gryfindor: you'll be inGryffindor."

"What about me?" Harry asked. We all laughed. No one had even had him have ago or even included him in the turn because he had fallen asleep while we were explaining Vertasirum to Hermione.

"What the heck is this!" Harry jumped up. Fred and George had gotten bored and decided to makeup him. They were very bad at Makeup and Beauty spells and completely miss-spoke almost every spell.

"Well, Harry- you fell asleep plus I think everyone here will agree you belong only to Gryffindor.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Neville spotted the castle and Harry soon forgot that he'd been left out. All of us First Years stared at the magnificent castle, entranced. The older boys looked at it with pride; and so our first day at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started.

_Let the games begin._


	5. IMPORTANT: Author's Note MUST READ

Hi Guys! Just a quick Author Note.

I'm going to be editing the first few chapters of the story. Just minor changes. I'm making it my point of view because Caitlin and I well… I don't really know but she'll still be credited an still be my twin. As I said before I moved and we didn't really keep in touch. It will be holidays in a few weeks though so who knows…

If you don't want to re-read it I'll just list the basic changes below. (Don't worry- I completely understand if you don't want to. I wouldn't either XD)

So my name will be Lilian MOONY Black and my cat's name will be Lunaur it's meant to be pronounced as luna but, hey- I thought Accio was pronounce ahsio. Yeah… Its basically Moon- Luna and why as in the 'y' in Moony- cur. I just took of the c.

Apart from that and the changing to my point of view it might be longer. Oh, and I'll try to fix our birth certificates it came out very awkwardly because you can't have dot points.

I'll post a new chapter ASAP.

Lilian MOONY Black; out.


End file.
